


susan

by elena_winters



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elena_winters/pseuds/elena_winters
Summary: susan pevensie died today
Relationships: Caspian/Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie
Kudos: 22





	susan

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i love susan very much and just wanted to write something for her.

susan pevensie died today. at the age of ninety one, she took her last breath in her sleep, in her old home, alone. she had lived a wonderful life, married, had children, grandchildren, and had just been able to meet her first great granddaughter, named after herself. her family all tucked in to their respective homes and hotel rooms, coming to celebrate the anniversary of her book series.  
this is where her story began, or perhaps it ended? one couldn’t be so sure as she had become different between the time of her family’s unfortunate death, until the birth of her first son.   
susan pevensie had known loss like no other, loosing her family on what was supposed to be a beautiful day, she could still remember it. how she had spent the morning looking for her damned ticket, and coming up empty. so instead she wrote, wrote to her siblings about how she was sorry and would be joining them as soon as she could, preferably within the next week. and mailing it out as she went about her business.   
only, she had heard hours later, there were no survivors. and she wept, and she dreamt.   
she dreamt of a beautiful garden that she had once helped tend to, she dreamt a castle that she longed to find the door to once more, and finally, she dreamt of a lion, a lion who told her that she was no longer welcome. that she may have been a queen years ago, but she would be no more. and she wept.  
by the time susan was forty seven, she had published a series of books. the tale of the lion had entrapped her children once, and her eldest son, caspian, had asked her to publish them, so that one day he could read them to his children, and his children’s children. so susan wrote.   
she wrote of a magical world hidden within a closet. she wrote of a battle fought by so many. she wrote of a once in a lifetime love, she wrote of loosing everything and falling. ultimately, she wrote the story of a lion and his home.  
yes, susan pevensie had died, a wrinkled woman, surrounded by love and happiness up until that last breath.  
but, as she closed her eyes, hair as white as snow, skin wrinkled, and a frail body holding her soul to it, she awoke. young and beautiful again. her once graying hair had turned back to the dark brown of the earth, her eyes that had seemed to dull were bright again. her skin was soft and smooth where it had wrinkled. she once again regained the colors of her youth, from the tip of her head to the bottom of her toes. and that’s when she saw her garden again, the lion waiting for her by the door, with people she had long ago given up on seeing again. peter, with his golden crown, edmund, who was smiling at her again. and lucy, who looked the happiest of all as she was welcomed back to narnia, the home of her childhood and home forevermore.


End file.
